A Twist in the Story
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zutarian rewrite of two Maiko moments. Katara is different from Mai in more ways than one. From a conch shell to the workings of the heart to a sunset, Zuko realizes what kind of girl Katara is.
1. The Conch Shell

**While watching **_**The Beach **_**and **_**Nightmares and Daydreams**_**, there were two particular Maiko moments that sort of annoyed me. So I rewrote them as Zutara moments :) Here's _A Twist in the Story_****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It was a beautiful summer's day as the Gaang relaxed on the beach of Ember Island, five years after Sozin's Comet. Suki and Sokka were married. Mai was sick of Zuko always being too busy to spend time with her and broke up with him. Katara and Aang had broken up after finding out they were just to different to be in a relationship, but remained friends. And currently, Katara and Zuko were dating. After their break-ups, Katara and Zuko found consolation, and love, in each other.

Zuko sat under a red umbrella, watching Katara in her white swim suit, surfing on an ice board. His eyes remained on her, ignoring the stares and giggles of his fangirls. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing for the Fire Lord to be sitting on a beach completely shirtless, wearing nothing but red shorts. But hey, it was a hot day.

Katara sat next to Zuko, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She rested her against Zuko's shoulder.

"Tired?" Zuko asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Katara said, "I'll go back in in a minute." Zuko smiled at her.

"I'll be right back," he said, standing. Zuko came back a few minutes later with two strawberry ice creams in his hand. He handed one to Katara.

"Here-" he started to say. Until the ice cream fell straight into Katara's lap.

"Oh, spirits," Zuko said, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," said Katara with a smile, taking the empty cone from his hand. She bent the ice cream from her lap, put it on te cone and blew on it, freezing it.

"See, good as new," Katara said with a grin, licking the ice cream. Zuko grinned back at her. They sat for a moment in a comfortable silence, Katara leaning into Zuko's shoulder. After a while, when he was done with his ice cream, Zuko noticed something in the sand and picked it up. It was a pale pink conch shell.

"Here," Zuko said, handing the shell to Katara. Katara's eyes brightened as she took the shell gently from his hands.

"It's beautiful," she said, running her fingers over the surface, "It reminds me of you." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"Look," Katara said, taking Zuko's hand in her's and placing it over the shell, "It may be rough on the outside," Katara turned the shell over, exposing the inside, "But it's smooth on the inside." Zuko smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"Thank you again," Katara said, leaning her head on Zuko's shoulder. They sat there, watching Aang gliding in the sky, Suki resting on a towel not far from them and Toph bury Sokka up to his head in sand (just for laughs), Katara holding the rough and smooth shell in her hands.

**There's the first chapter. The second will be up soon. Please Review!**


	2. Anything in the World

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara and Zuko sat on the luxurious couch in the Fire Lord room on a particularly cold day in the Fire Nation. Katara and Zuko lay side by side, Katara snuggled against Zuko's body, comforted by the warmth that radiated from his body, and Zuko playing with Katara's wavy, long, thick dark hair.

"Katara?" Zuko asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Katara said.

"You know as Fire Lord, I can get you anything," Zuko said, "If you could have anything in thw world, what would it be?" Katara looked up at Zuko and smiled. She reached up a hand to brush Zuko's black bangs out of his golden eyes.

"Why would I want anything else when I already have you?" she said. Zuko grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Zuko whispered against her lips. Katara's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've done so much to be ashamed of," Zuko said, playing with Katara's hair again, "So much bad. Why did the Spirits think I was worthy enough to have you?"

"Don't talk so bad about yourself Zuko," Katara said, "You may have done bad, but you've done so much good. You helped defeat your father _and _Azula." Katara laughed softly, "You dwell on the past too much. Besides, I've done my share of bad things."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Stealing a waterbending scroll," Katara said, "Calling a waterbending master a sour old man and challenging him to a fight. Well, actually I said, 'I'll be outside if your man enough to fight me'. I also practically stole Appa to find my mothers killer. And once when I was two, Sokka stole my favorite doll and I pushed him off a glacier." Zuko looked at Katara with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a devious little waterbender, aren't you?" he said.

"Hey, who are you calling little?" Katara said, punching his shoulder playfully. Zuko chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, "You're a devious big waterbender."

"Oh, so not I'm fat?" Katara asked, feigning offense. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" he asked. Katara smirked.

"There is one way to please me," she said. She snaked an arm around Zuko's neck and her lips met his in a deep kiss. She backed away for minute. Zuko grinned.

"I should please you more often," Zuko said. Katara giggled and pulled Zuko in for another kiss.

**There's the end. I remember when I watched the part when Zuko asked Mai "If you could have anything, what would it be?" I thought Mai would say something romantic like "Why would I want anything else when I have you." Instead, she asked for a fruit tart with rose petals on top o.0 Seriously, your cuddling on a couch with your totally hot boyfriend who happens to also be a prince, and if you could have anything in the world, you choose a freakin' fruit tart with rose petals on top? I think some of Azula's crazy rubbed off on Mai XD**


	3. Sunset

**Thanks for the great reviews! I decided to rewrite one more Maiko moment that made me wanna puke. I think I wold like Maiko if it wasn't so corny sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko and Katara sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset. They were leaning against each other, Zuko with his arm around Katara's shoulders. They had just finished up a picnic Zuko had set up for them.

"The sunset is so beautiful," Katara murmured.

"Yes," Zuko said, staring at Katara, "So beautiful." Katara looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her.

"Since when was I the sunset?" Katara asked playfully. Zuko made a weird sound, somewhere between a laugh and a snort. Katara raised her eyebrow.

"Zuko, did you just..._giggle_?" Katara asked in surprised. A pink blush stained Zuko's pale face.

"No," he asnwered quickly.

"You did!" Katara said, laughing, "You totally giggled. I can't believe Fire Lord Zuko just giggled like a little girl."

"I didn't giggle," Zuko defended as Katara continued to laugh. Suddenly, Zuko pressed his lips against Katara's, silencing Katara's laughter. When they parted, Zuko had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Speechless?" he said. Katara frowned, pretending to be mad.

"Oh come one," Zuko said, "Don't be angry." Katara remained silent.

"You know, you're cute when your angry," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear. Katara couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto her face.

"You're pretty cute when your angry too," she said, "I like how you eyes flare, like fire." Katara settled against Zuko's side, sighing in contentment as she said, "Like the sunset." Zuko leaned in to kiss Katara again. Until Toph came walking in on them.

"Katara, Sokka need your help," Toph said.

"We're busy," Zuko said, leaning in to kiss Katara again.

"Sokka got a fish hook stuck in his thumb," Toph said, "Again." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming," she said, standing up and walking past Toph, but not before she shot a glare of death at the blind girl for ruining her romantic moment.

"Sparky, can I ask you something?" Toph asked.

"What?" Zuko said.

"Can you too be any cornier?" Toph said, faking a gag. Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up, following Katara.

"Seriously," Toph called after him. She said in a mock Zuko voice, "You're so cute when your angry'," and then in a mock Katara voice, " 'Your pretty cute when your angry too.' " Toph followed Zuko as she said, "You do realized with my over-developed hearing I can hear all that! Zuko are you listening to me?"

"Whatever," Zuko said with a wave of his hand. Toph sighed heavily.

"Does anyone care about the blind earthbender anymore?" she asked no one in particular.

**There's the final chapter. Who else laughed at that weird giggle thing Zuko did in the Maiko moment. (shake head) HOw can Mia make Zuko giggle like a little girl? Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
